The Passing Stranger
by iloveromance
Summary: Humiliated by Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Marla also known as Daphne Moon finds herself overcome with grief and sadness. Until a kindhearted stranger from Seattle comes into her life in a way that she could have never imagined. And just when she thought that she'd never find love again, something truly wonderful happens. An AU version of the ending of "The Contest"
1. Chapter 1

Alone in Jerry Seinfeld's apartment, Marla crawled like a cat across his plush sofa, moaning with pleasure as his mouth met hers again and again.

It was as far as they'd ever gone... kissing, and at that moment, she realized that she wanted him desperately.

The kisses grew deeper and deeper and she ran her fingers through his dark, wavy hair when she suddenly forced herself to stop and gaze seductively into his eyes.

"Let's go to the bedroom."

The seductive words tumbled from her mouth in a breathless rush and she was barely able to believe that she'd said them.

Apparently Jerry felt the same way. He drew back and stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said breathlessly.

"Well, okay if you're sure." Jerry said, almost as though he were nervous.

"I know this has been rough on you, the waiting."

Jerry laughed and waved his hand absently. "You don't know the half of it!"

"She considered this for a moment. "What does that mean?"

Again he laughed. "Well, you're not going to believe this but Kramer, George, Elaine and I made a bet... a contest if you will."

Intrigued by this news, Marla moved closer and kissed him again; deeper this time.

"What sort of contest?"

"To see who could go the longest without... you know..."

When she said nothing, he rolled his eyes in obvious annoyance and let out a breath as though trying to figure out how to explain it.

"To see who could go the longest without... _self- gratification_."

She stilled on the sofa. "What?"

Repulsed, Marla's eyes widened and she climbed off of him, her entire body shuddering as she grabbed her purse.

"Marla, where are you going?" Jerry asked, clearly confused by her actions.

From the doorway, she glared at him as the hurt welled up inside of her, along with hot, angry tears.

"A contest?" She yelled. "Is that how little you think of me?"

"Marla-."

"And to think that I came so close to you bein' _the one_!"

"Marla, wait!" Jerry called to her.

But she was already running out of apartment 5A and down to the sidewalk below.


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkness, Marla waited impatiently for a taxi but amazingly none came.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled to the darkened street. "This is New York City! There should be taxis all over the place!"

Just then a figure moved past her.

"Marla, hi!"

She cringed as she turned to find Jerry's friend Elaine Benes waving at her as though they were the best friends in the world.

"I was just going up to see Jerry." She explained in a much too cheerful tone.

"Well you can have him!" Marla yelled, not caring about her broken voice. "In fact, I don't want anything to do with you or your pathetic friends ever again!"

She could feel Elaine watching her, dumbstruck as she stormed off.

"Marla, where are you going?"

Blinded by the hot tears that stung her eyes, Marla walked alone in the darkness, knowing full well the risks she was taking. Even though her mum had never set foot in New York City, she was forever telling her daughter about the horror stories she'd read about in the Manchester newspapers regarding the horrible crimes that went on.

And yet, when Marla had finally decided to come to America, she could think of no better place to go than New York City. It was, after all, _the Big Apple_.

Whatever that meant. So far all the apples she'd seen in this town were no bigger than the ones in Manchester.

But now she wondered if she'd made a huge mistake. And on top of that, after months of searching, she'd finally managed to meet a man with whom she'd started to fall for.

Perhaps she'd even loved him.

The image of Jerry's face filled her mind, bringing with it an onslaught of new tears and an even deeper pain in her heart.

How could she have been so stupid-using a fake name like Marla to attract a man's attention when the name Daphne Moon suited her just fine? And worse, she'd called herself Marla, the _virgin_! It was meant to be a joke. She'd heard women in the movies use seductive names on men and it always worked. But apparently that was best left to the professionals.

No wonder he'd seemed so eager.

The tears were falling faster now; blurring the lights of the city around her and she sank onto a bus stop bench, sobbing into her hands.

When she could cry no more, she opened her eyes just as a handsome man with tousled blonde hair and extremely nice clothing walked by. Their eyes met and she smiled politely, doing her best to blink back tears.

There was no sense in letting him see how pathetic she looked.

And as she suspected, he kept walking, paying no attention to her. Feeling strangely rejected, the tears resurfaced. No longer caring about her appearance, she was sobbing into her hands once more.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her, causing her a brief moment of panic. Perhaps her mother was right. New York wasn't as safe as she was led to believe.

As slowly as possible she breathed in and out, just as her older brother Stephen had taught her to do when faced with a scary situation.

Carefully she opened her eyes surprised to find not a mugger, but the handsome blonde man standing before her, offering her his handkerchief.

Grateful for his concern, she smiled and took the handkerchief from him.

"Thank you."

"Are you all right?"

His voice was ever so calming and she found herself wanting to listen to it for hours on end.

The lump in her throat returned and she swallowed hard, barely able to speak. Rapidly she shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not all right."

Amazingly he smiled and touched her shoulder, ever so hesitantly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Slowly she rose from the bench and as she looked into his crystal blue eyes, she saw a compassion there that she didn't think existed in New York City, let alone America.

And then, unable to help herself, she threw herself into his arms, crying into his beautiful grey suit.


	3. Chapter 3

He held her for a long time, gently rubbing her back and she clung to him, not wanting him to let go. Then finally, reluctantly she drew back, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for makin' such a scene."

He smiled warmly and touched her forearm.

"Nonsense. You're hurting and I hate to see people in such pain. Now, I know we've barely just met, but if you need to talk, _I'm listening_."

The way he smiled and emphasized the last words raised her curiosity. After all they were just ordinary words. But it was as though he were repeating a famous quote.

She sighed deeply as they sat down on the bench and began to tell him the whole, horrid story.

Amazingly he didn't ridicule or laugh at her. Instead he gave her his undivided attention; something she was sure that no other man in New York City would ever do.

"So what's your name?" She asked, suddenly wanting to know more about him.

"Where are my manners? Niles Crane. _Doctor_, Niles Crane."

When he extended his hand, she could feel her cheeks flush. And when their palms met, she was astonished at how smooth and silky his skin was. Not at all like other men that she'd dated.

"D-Daphne Moon. A-although I told Jerry that me name was Marla. Isn't that ridiculous? I even told him I was a virgin!"

As soon as the words were out, she wanted to die of embarrassment. And just as she suspected, his face deepened with color, making him even more handsome.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you."

He smiled shyly. "It's all right. I just... um... wasn't expecting to hear... Um..."

"Well, thank you Dr. Crane. I only wish more men were like you."

Daphne gazed up at Jerry's apartment window, disgusted when she saw him move across the living room, most likely to gawk at the curvy woman with little regard for clothing who lived in the apartment opposite of his.

Of course she couldn't be sure that he was doing that, but it wouldn't surprise her, given how insensitive he'd been. The thought caused the sadness in her heart to return and just as she attempted to hail a cab, she felt Dr. Crane touch her arm.

"Daphne? I know we've just met, but... Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

The question caught her off-guard.

"Oh..."

When she didn't answer right away he nodded.

"I understand. You're still hurting over the horrible way you were treated. I'm sorry for being so foreword. I just... Well... it was nice meeting you. Goodnight."

As he turned on his heel she called to him.

"Dr Crane, wait!"

He paused at the curb and turned to her.

"I'd love to have coffee with you."

A boyish grin appeared on his face. "Oh... All right. Well, I heard about this great place not too far from here called Monk's Diner. I'll just get us a cab."

"A-actually, it's such a lovely night." Daphne sighed, staring up at the stars and the crescent moon. "Perhaps we could walk?"

Her heart warmed when his hand slipped into hers and squeezed gently.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."


	4. Chapter 4

After what seemed like no time at all, they arrived at Monk's and were quickly seated at a corner table.

Niles rose from his chair and looked around the nondescript coffee shop in obvious disgust.

"This wasn't at all what I had in mind. Let's go somewhere else."

But when Daphne tugged lightly on his hand, he smiled and almost instantly his expression softened.

"No... This is perfect." She said.

They were led to a booth near the front of the diner and slid into the seats opposite one another. And after ordering one coffee and one tea, they found themselves alone, facing one another.

"So..." Daphne began. "Do you live in New York City?"

She couldn't help staring at the extremely handsome man sitting across from her, wanting so much to take his hand. Instead she swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how nervous she was.

"No, I'm just here for a conference." Niles replied. "I'm a psychiatrist."

Her eyes brightened and she was somewhat relieved that he wasn't a comedian like Jerry Seinfeld. She should have known from his appearance that he had a prestigious career, but she had to admit that she was surprised to find that he was indeed a doctor.

"Daphne?"

She blinked, realizing that he was still speaking to her.

"What?"

"I was asking what you do."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I'm a physical therapist. I live here in New York City. Upper West Side. And where are you from?"

"Seattle, born and raised." Niles replied. "My older brother Frasier lives in Boston and I was just there paying a visit to him and his wife Lillith and my nephew Frederick before the conference in New York. But normally I live in Seattle with my father and my wife."

Her heart sank with disappointment. She should have seen this coming.

"Oh... Well... that's..."

"Actually she's not my wife. She's my soon to be ex... wife."

He uttered the words so quietly that she had to strain to hear them. His sad expression pained her and she slowly reached across the table for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

In return he gave her a small, sad smile.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Will you excuse me?" She asked after an awkward silence. "I need to go... powder me nose."

"Of course."

He rose from his seat in a gentlemanly gesture as she stood to leave and she couldn't help laughing to herself. She'd never used a phrase like _powder me nose_ in her life!

But this man was doing something to her that she simply couldn't explain.


	5. Chapter 5

Quickly, Daphne slipped into the ladies' room and glanced at her appearance in the mirror. She looked positively frightful! Her mascara was streaked under her eyes, which were still red from crying and yet, Dr. Crane didn't seem to take notice of it. Or if he did, he didn't care.

She ran a brush through her hair after spraying it with a tiny spray of perfume; just a subtle hint of fragrance. When she felt presentable, she smiled and went to rejoin Dr. Crane at the booth.

But just as she stepped into the restaurant, she heard familiar voices coming from a nearby booth... voices that she hoped she'd never hear again:

"So how'd it go with Marla? Elaine was asking. "Apparently you made quite an impression!"

Jerry laughed. "Some impression! I'll have you know that I think I did pretty well in the contest considering what I had to work with. Believe me, it took a lot of self-control not to grab Marla and rip her clothes off and have my way with her."  
"What, in your apartment?" Elaine asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

Jerry shrugged. "The apartment, a restaurant, on the street... my car..."

Daphne's eyes widened and she was sure she was going to be sick. Quickly she hid behind an adjoining wall, out of sight of the foursome.

"Hold on, hold on!" The round bald guy... George was saying. "You mean you've never seen her naked? You have no idea what she looks like without her clothes on?"

Jerry opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Kramer, the tall lanky man.

"What's wrong with you, Jerry?" He yelled, garnering attention from the café patrons.

"You have a beautiful woman like Marla in your apartment and you don't even try to have sex with her?"

"Of course I tried!" Jerry yelled back. "In fact, earlier tonight she said she was ready and that she wanted me!"

The sick feeling increased and she felt a pain in her stomach; as though someone had punched her. How could he blab something so personal to his friends... not to mention to the entire population of Monk's Diner?

"So... what happened?" George was asking... pleading, really.

Jerry rolled his eyes at his friend. "Well, if you must know, I told her about the contest."

"What?" all three of them said almost simultaneously.

"Jerry!" Elaine begged. "Come on... finish the story! What did she do?"

"She went crazy, yelling at me about how I was almost _the one_! And then she ran out of the apartment."

"Oh!" Elaine said. "That must have been when I ran into her downstairs."

"Did she say anything?"

"Only that she didn't want anything more to do with me or my pathetic friends ever again! Can you believe that?"

Daphne watched, appalled. How could Elaine possibly be angry?

Jerry shook his head in disgust. "Ridiculous! We were just... being... well... Us!"

She moved from her hiding place and went to return to the table when she noticed Dr. Crane looking around the restaurant, obviously wondering where she'd gone.

Quickly, she brushed the new set of tears from her face; her make up ruined once more and headed for the table, hoping he wouldn't notice her appearance.

But of course, he did.


	6. Chapter 6

She walked to the table and slid into the seat, trying hard not to look at him. For if she were to see his compassionate blue eyes, she might start to cry and never stop.

And she'd already been humiliated by Jerry Seinfeld once this evening. Was it worth the risk to be humiliated twice? And worse, this time in a public place?

"Are you all right?" Dr. Crane asked.

His sweet, gentle voice caused her lower lip to quiver and she could only nod in response.

"Yes..." She said; the word coming out in a whisper. "I-I think I need to leave. Goodbye, Dr. Crane. I can't thank you enough for everything you've-."

Unable to go on, she squeezed his hand and then ran out of the café, painfully aware of his concerned glance.

Outside in the cold air, she leaned against the side of the building and began to cry, not caring about the passersby on the sidewalk who were giving her strange glances.

She cried for so many things; her lack of ability to obtain and keep a boyfriend, the fact that she was different from everyone else, how gullible she was all the time... Her older brothers were forever playing tricks on her and each time she fell for them.

"Daphne?"

She gasped at the sound of Dr. Crane's voice and she looked up, his handsome face blurred by her tears.

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to make a scene in there."

"Oh Daphne... I hate to see you hurting like this. What happened?"

"You mean, you didn't hear them?"

"Who?"

"Jerry and his moronic friends! They couldn't wait for me to get out of the loo so that they could make fun of me and talk about me sex life-or lack thereof! I really thought he was the one, but it turns out that all he wanted was to get me into his bedroom and have his way with me. I'm so... humiliated!"

"Oh Daphne..."

When she began to sob, he took her in his arms and held her closer than any man had ever held her before. In fact she was so close, she could hear his heart beating beneath his expensive dress shirt and suspenders.

"Shhh... It's all right... Just let it out. Everything will be okay." He whispered, moving back and forth as though they were sharing a sad, slow dance. His gentle hand moving up and down her back was the most comforting thing she'd ever felt. Even her parents had never comforted her in such a soothing manner.

It was as though an angel had been sent to New York from Seattle to rescue her. And she found herself wondering what it was like; that city she'd heard so little about.

She wanted so much to ask him... and there were so many things she wanted to say.

But right now all she wanted was to stand like this, swaying back and forth in the arms of the most handsome man that she'd ever seen, outside of a New York City diner.

"I feel so safe in your arms." She said, gasping in surprise when she realized she'd spoken out loud.

In response, he held her closer and she could feel him inhaling the scent of her hair. She smiled, grateful that she'd bothered to brush the perfume through her hair when she heard his contented sigh followed by a barely audible statement.

"You're so beautiful, Daphne. I think I might be falling in love with you."

Her head rose and she glanced at him in astonishment.

"What?"  
But he only looked at her in confusion.

"I said, 'everything will be okay'." He replied, repeating his line from earlier.

She was sure she heard him say that he was falling for her. She was sure of it. But perhaps it was one of her psychic visions... or it came from his heart.

All too soon, he drew back and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to get going."

The words cut through her like a knife.

"What?"  
"I'm sorry. I have a plane to catch early in the morning. I have to get back to Seattle. May I escort you home?"

"Oh, that's not necessary. I can just hop in a cab and I'll be on my way."

"Nonsense. You shouldn't be alone right now. I'll hail us a cab and make sure you get home safely before I head to the airport."

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hands.

"You're the sweetest, kindest man I've ever met."

Even in the glow of the streetlights, she could see him blush deeply.

"Thank you, Daphne."

They walked hand in hand to the nearest curb and he hailed a cab; one which came almost immediately.

No sooner had they climbed into the backseat, she gave the driver her address and then found herself resting her head on Niles' soft shoulder as they made their way to the Upper West Side.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are." The cab driver said.

At the sound of his voice, Daphne opened her eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings.

"Where are we?"

"You're home." Niles replied.

Wearily she climbed out of the cab and waited while Niles paid the taxi driver. Always the gentleman, he took her hand and walked her to the front door of her apartment building.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked, feeling somewhat shy as they stood to face one another.

"I would love to. But I really should be getting back to my hotel so that I can pack for my flight. Maris-I-I mean Dad will worry about me if I don't make that plane."

"You miss your wife, don't you?" Daphne asked quietly.

She saw him swallow hard, the sheen of tears in his eyes. Wordlessly he nodded.

"Well..."

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"It's all right Daphne. In fact, you've helped me more than you realize."

"How could I have done that? I didn't-."

He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her skin.

"You've done more for me tonight than anyone has ever done."

"Well, I'm glad, but it's nothing in comparison for what you've done for me. If you hadn't been there tonight, I don't know what-."  
Her voice broke unexpectedly and she turned away in shame. But she felt his fingertips on her chin, guiding her gaze back to him.

"Don't think about that right now. That's in the past. Just try to envision the future. I hope yours is filled with nothing but happiness."

They were the kindest words she'd ever heard and she took him in her arms, kissing him with more passion than she thought possible. His kisses were thousands of times sweeter and deeper than Jerry Seinfeld's would ever be and she found that his lips were as soft as silk against hers.

"Daphne..." He said against her mouth.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Can I call you some time? Perhaps we can get together the next time I'm in New York."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I'd like that."

With a trembling hand she reached into her purse and retrieved a pen and paper on which she quickly wrote down her phone number and address.

And he, in turn did the same.

"Well... I should be going."

The lump in her throat returned and she found herself terrified at the thought of being without him for even one minute.

"All right. Well... Have a wonderful flight home."

"Thank you."

As she watched him walk down the steps, she could feel the tears blurring her vision once more. The cab arrived and he turned to wave at her from the sidewalk.

But no sooner had he gotten into the cab and she turned to unlock her apartment, she heard him calling her name.

She spun around in surprise when she found him standing just inches from her.

"Dr Crane, what-."

His mouth was on hers, kissing her again and again; those silky lips caressing hers, sending her emotions spiraling out of control. She gave into the kiss, her hands exploring his back and the feelings she'd had earlier at Jerry's began to resurface.

"I want you..." She said breathlessly.

Abruptly he stopped, and she knew she'd done something wrong.

"Daphne, about what this Jerry Seinfeld character did to you earlier... I just... I want you to know that I would never... take advantage of you or force you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. And I certainly wouldn't... go around telling people. I'm so sorry you were treated that way. You are an angel and deserve to be treated as such."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she took his hands in her face, kissing him again and again. When the kisses ended, she held his hand as he walked down the staircase, finally letting his fingers fall to his side.

Finally the taxi drove off... but not before she stared at the piece of paper he'd given her containing his name and address...

The name and address of the man with whom she'd fallen deeply in love.

**THE END**


End file.
